high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday
"Everyday" is the ninth song from the second movie and is available on the soundtrack of the same name. This song is sung by Gabriella and Troy. High School Musical 2 After Gabriella breaks up with Troy, the Wildcats and Brainiacs plan this to try and get them back together. It is similar to Breaking Free from the original High School Musical, except that the Wildcats get to join in on stage. This song starts off powerfully with Troy singing and Gabriella chiming in, but not showing herself to a surprised Troy. Troy keeps singing until Gabriella finally shows herself. After that, Troy and Gabriella sing this duet together. Lyrics Troy: Once in a lifetime Means there's no second chance So I believe that you and me Should grab it while we can Gabriella: Make it last forever And never give it back Troy: It's our turn and I'm loving' where we're at Troy and Gabriella: Because this moment's really all we have Troy: Everyday Of our lives Gabriella: Wanna find you there Wanna hold on tight Troy: Gonna run Troy and Gabriella: While we're young And keep the faith Troy: Everyday Troy and Gabriella: From right now Gonna use our voices and scream out loud Gabriella: Take my hand Troy: Together we Will celebrate (Gabriella: celebrate) Troy and Gabriella: Oh, everyday Gabriella: They say that you should follow Troy: And chase down what you dream Gabriella: But if you get lost and lose yourself Troy: What does it really mean? Gabriella: Ohhh, no matter where we're going Troy: Oooh, yeah It starts from where we are Gabriella: There's more to life Troy and Gabriella: When we listen to our hearts And because of you, I've got the strength to start Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday Of our lives Wanna find you there Gabriella: Wanna hold on tight Troy and Gabriella: Gonna run While we're young And keep the faith (Gabriella: Oh!) Everyday! Troy: From right now Troy and Gabriella: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand Gabriella: Together Troy and Gabriella: We will celebrate Gabriella: Oh, everyday! Troy: We're taking it back, We're doing it here Together! Gabriella: It's better like that And stronger now Than ever! Troy: We're not gonna lose Troy and Gabriella: 'Cause we get to choose That's how it's gonna be! Troy: Everyday Of our lives Gabriella: Wanna find you there Wanna hold on tight Troy: Gonna run While we're young Troy and Gabriella: And keep the faith Keep the faith! Troy with the Choir: Everyday! Troy and Gabriella with the Choir: Of our lives Troy with the Choir: Wanna find you there Gabriella with the Choir: Wanna hold on tight Troy with the Choir: Gonna run (Gabriella: gonna run!) Troy and Gabriella with the Choir: While we're young And keep the faith Gabriella with the Choir (Troy): (Woah, yeah, yeah) Everyday (everyday) From right now (right now) Gonna use our voices and scream out loud Troy with the Choir (Gabriella): Take my hand (take my hand) Together we will Troy and Gabriella with the Choir: Celebrate Everyday! Choir: Live everyday! (Gabriella: Oh-oh, everyday) Love everyday! (Troy: Woah, woah) (Gabriella: 'Oh, everyday) Live everyday! ('Troy: Now, now, everyday) Love everyday! (Troy: Oh, yeah, yeah) Gabriella (Choir): I say everyday! (Everyday!) Troy (Choir): Everyday! (Everyday!) Gabriella (Choir): Everyday! (Everyday!) Troy (Choir): Everyday! (Everyday!) Choir: Everyday! (Troy: Everyday!) Everyday! Troy with the Choir: Everyday! Gabriella: Everyday (Troy: Yeah) Appearances High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez